Coffee and Computers
by TiberiusHallas
Summary: Tiberius is a recuse web-page designer. His roommate Donatello (Name after the great Artist not the turtle) drags him to a bar one Friday, which he does not want to be at. When he gets ready to leave, a drunk coffee cafe worker bumps into the booth. What will happen when Coffee and Computers met? (Sexual content: Please move along if offended)
1. Tiberius

Tiberius Hallas grew up with a loving and caring family until he hit puberty. His desires were leaning more toward liking guys than girls. Knowing his family's view on homosexuality, he kept his sexuality a secret. He didn't stop trying to like girls and did have a a few girlfriends, but they all ended up as just friends in the end. Ty really didn't mind, and the girls he did date were some of his closest friends. Ty did have boyfriend in middled school, but the relationship was not really all that serious. It was more like experimentation, but the two loved each other non the less. Alex Wang was Tiberius' first. Though they ended the relationship on mutual grounds they never lost contact.

Though high school, Ty snuck in a boyfriend; Joseph McCleen was Ty's first real love. They first started out as friends in their junior year. During the summer between Ty and Joe's Junior and senior year their relationship deepened. They shared their first kiss one summer night while watching a meteor shower. The two boys managed to keep their relationship a secret, from both sets of parents, for about six months. They managed to steal kisses during school days, and after school they would spend a couple hours at joe's house. Joe's parents worked late, and Joe's younger sister always went to karate class right after school. So for two hours they had alone time. At that time they never went any further than heavy petting and blow jobs.

However one Saturday night, three months before graduation, Ty spent the night over at Joe's house. It was near midnight and the rest of Joe's family had gone to sleep. Ty and Joe were sharing Joe's queen size bed were making out heavily. Joe wanted to go further, but Ty was a little reluctant. Joe finally convince Ty to go further. While they were nearing their climax, Joe's twelve year old sister woke up to thumping and moaning. She snuck to Joe's room door and peeked through to find her brother and 'friend' lying naked together. They had just finished, and Joe's sister was shocked. She went back to bed and was going to tell her parents first thing in the morning. Much like Ty's family, Joe's family did not condone homosexuality. Sunday morning came, and Joe's sister told on Ty and her brother. Joe's parents confronted the boys, they did not denigh the truth. Joe's parents called Ty's parents, and then both boys were forbidden to see and contact each other ever again. Ty ended up getting the worst of the punishment. His parents made him go to a different school and was grounded until he graduated. Sadly, Ty and Joe lost contact when Ty moved. All contact information Ty had, email, cellphone, online social networking, had been changed or terminated. Because of his parents, Ty became withdrawn. He ate alone at his new school, and when anyone tried to befriend him, he would ignore them.

One girl managed to brake down his wall though. Kendra Bybee. She was one persistent person and managed to be Ty's best friend. Ty explained his history. After a while Kendra had a idea. She and Ty would pretend to date to get Ty's parents to lighten up. When Kendra was at Ty's house, they would cuddle and kiss a little to lead Mr. and Mrs, Hallas astray. When Ty visited Kendra's home, they way just friends. Mr. and Mrs. Bybee accepted Ty's sexuality and played along with the kids' rouge. The Bybees loved Ty and did everything to help him to be loved and accepted.

After Ty and Kendra graduated, Ty was kicked out of his house. Luckily, Kendra Bybee and her parents took Ty in and helped him to get into an online college. He didn't to go to a collage because he was afraid to be outcast. Kendra tried to convince him that he would not be, especially if she went with him, but Ty was dead set on on-line classes. Ty was very skilled with computers and decided to be a web-page designer. While he did schooling online, the Bybees were more than happy to let Ty stay with them. Not including a few times Kendra had dragged him out to the movies or shopping, he stayed in the room he was offered and buried himself into his schooling. After about three years, Ty was able to get an online job. The company he started work for was highly impressed with his skills and moved him up quickly in the company. Though he was making enough to have a place of his own, Ty decided to have be a roommate and share an apartment with Donatello Moretti. (Yes... I know a TMNT name... but do some research. The four turtles were named after great renaissance artist). Ty saved and also sent money back to The Bybees to repay them for all the help they had given him.

When Ty moved in with Donatello, Ty didn't speak much. The conversations were "hi", "bye", and (for donnie) "I bought home a girl". Ty didn't really care. He was to involved with his job. Then one day Donnie really wanted to get to know he is room mate.

"Hey Ty?" Donnie knocked on Ty's room door.

Ty sighed. 'why can't he leave well enough alone' he thought. He got up and greeted his roommate. "What is it Donatello?"

"Oh come on... please call me Donnie. We are friends right, or I would like to think we are. We have been roommates for what... a year now? And all you do is hide in that room. You hardly go out, AND you never bring chicks home." Donnie glared up at his roommate. (When I mean looking up, I MEAN looking up. Ty is 6'4" tall... a giant of a man.)

Ty sighed "Don not know... I have work to do... and I don't want to be bothered"

"I know you get urges... I have heard you masturbating at night. Yet you don't go out and get any pussy. Are you gay or something?" Donnie blurted out

Ty turned red, then scowled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW... NOTHING... YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. MAYBE I DON'T WANT A RELATIONSHIP... MAYBE I WANT TO WORK ON MY CAREE BEFOR SETTLING DOWN." Ty leaned down to Don, until their noses touched. "Never assume anything you don't know nothing about." the angry giant finally whispered harshly. Then he stood up and slammed the door in Donnie's face.

To say the least, Donnie was just stunned and hurt. "I... I'm sorry big guy... I didn't mean to ... to offend you." Don left Ty's door and went to the living room to watch T.V.

Two weeks went by, and Ty's roommate's words lingered and drove a stake into his heart. He should have never blown up at Don. His roommate just wanted to be friends. Ty laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I need to apologize to him. He really was just wondering why I never go out. Should I tell him... What if I tell him and I get kicked out just like my parents did to me?... He did ask... Maybe he will be okay with having me around... then again I could wind up out on the streets... Donnie did ask... So he might be ok with me.." Ty sighed heavily. He finally decided to tell Donnie sorry and explain why.

Ty opened his room door and found his roommate on the couch snoozing to the history channel. The giant giggled and gave his roommate an endearing gaze. "Man... he is cute..." he spoke quietly. Then he cleared his throat. "Yo... Donatello... wake up... I need to talk to you" Ty gently shook Don awake.

"Mmm?... Oh... Hey..." Donnie sat up and rubbed his eye "What is up?"

"I... um... I... I want to say sorry for a couple weeks ago. For blowing up on you?" Ty looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I should have never done that and I am sorry."

"No sweat dude... I forgive you" Donnie smiled

"And I um..." Ty paused and took a deep breath "I also need to tell you something..." The giant stood up and walked a little ways away from his smaller roommate. "I ...um... well... I am..."

Donnie smirked "Gay..."

Ty whipped around looking at Donnie and looked down "Yeah... I will understand if you do not want me here anymore and I will move out as soon as I can." he quickly added

Now Donnie didn't care if his roommate, Tiberius Hallas, was gay. In fact he was happy Ty came clean. "And why in hell would I kick you out? Because you like guys?" Donnie had many gay friends and he was going to add another. "You know Ty, I do not know your history, but it is time you start a new chapter in your book. I do Not care if you like guys. What I do care about is having someone to lean on when times get hard. I know You are just a roommate now... But I would like to be your best bud. I like you... AS A FRIEND..."

Ty just stared at Donnie. He could not believe what he was hearing. 'A friend? Really... He wants me to be his friend?' Ty smiled then nodded. He held out his hand for a shake, but Donnie pulled Ty in to a Bro hug. Ty blushed and gave in to the hug "Agreed friends"

After that day Donnie and Ty became the best of friends anyone could ask for. Slowly Donnie coaxed Ty on going out and meeting new people. After about six months, Ty was dragged to a bar. Donnie made his giant of a friend go despite the heavy work load Ty had to complete before the end of the week. While the shorter roommate danced and drank, Ty sat at a booth and watched the bustling bar. Then the doors opened to a new life. That night Tiberius Hallas met Dean McDonough. Just in one night, Ty would meet the yin to his yang.


	2. Bar

The Bar

Now Dean was a party boy, he lived to party. He love the loud music, the dancing, getting drunk with random people he didn't know; partying was fun and exhilarating. Above all, he loved meeting new people. The club seem to be filled with the entire city that fateful night, and Dean had swallowed the last of his vodka just before he went out to dance. Dean was also a good looker too. The man stood at five foot eight, medium, slender build, and toned. Shoulder length curly blond hair bounced as he danced, and it looked like he found a guy to grind against while dancing. The guy behind Dean whispered into the curly blond's ear. Lean his head back to his dance partner, the partier whispered back. Then Dean turned around and pushed his groin against the other man. Dean's arms lopped around his partner's neck, the the other man placed his hand's on the curly hair's hips. They continued to grind and dance until the song ended. When the song was over, the partier thanked the guy he danced with and start to the outer circle of the dance floor. His brown eyes soon landed on a lonely looking guy at a far booth in the corner. Dean grinned looking over man sitting alone and started to head over to man in the corner

Tiberius, on the other hand, was not much of a partier. Ty preferred to hang out with his small group of friends or stay home and developing web pages. But tonight, he was dragged to the bar by his best friend Donnie. Now Tiberius was an extremely handsome. His greatest feature was his height. Ty sat at a booth in the back of the bar. He watch people laugh, dance, and make out. He sighed while sipping in his Sex on the beach drink. As he looked around, his eye caught a glimpse of a rather sexy looking curly blond haired man dancing with another man. Mesmerized by the way the curly haired man danced, Ty unconsciously licked his lips and groaned. His eyes followed the dancing pair, not pulling his eyes off of Dean. Oh how would he love to have that body against his. Ty was lost in thought when his eyes refocused on the man, who he watched, coming straight for him. 'Shit... did he see me looking at him.' Ty gulped, hoping the man with the curly hair was not targeting him.

Dean caught the body language of the man in the corner and made a b-line to the bar instead. As he walked pass the lonely man, Dean could not help but notice how tall the man was. 'Damn, he is a giant.' Standing at six foot four, Tiberius Hallas towered over most people. Even though Ty was a computer geek, Ty kept his body fit. His tall lean body was chiseled like granite. He had an ass one could bounce a quarter off of. The curly blond studied the giant and noticed the long straight blond hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail at the nap of the man's neck. The v-neck t-shirt showed partial of the tall man's collar bones and chest. Dean licked his lips. 'Mmm... Damn... Never in my wildest dreams have I seen a man so gorgeous.' He started to formulate a plan to talk to the man at the booth. Finally at the bar, he ordered another drink and leaned against the counter. Sighing, Dean figured he'd have to be drunk to work up the nerve to talk to him. Deciding to head home, Dean start to head out of the bar.

Ty notice the curly blond staggering to the bar's exit. 'Oh man... he is plastered. Maybe I should...' his thought trailed off as Dean tumbled into Ty's table. "Hey... are... are you ok?"

Taking a moment, he nodded. "Ja," Dean said. He quickly realized he wasn't talking in English. Clearing his throat, he nodded again. "I'm fine, thank you." He felt embarrassed for nearly crashing into the taller man.

Thinking, Tiberius thought about introducing himself. He stood up and gently took the wobbling man into his arms and sat Dean down. "You... you look pretty bad... why... don't you sit and relax."

The smaller man's knees were a bit wobbly, and taking ahold of the giant, Dean sat down. 'Mmm...his arms are to strong.' The partier thought. He leaned into Ty's arms a little and gave a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Ty blushed, noticing Dean leaning into him. Remembering how the small man danced, the giant bit his lip. He wanted to hold Dean more. For some strange reason the man, who Ty was holding, made the web-page designer want to kiss the curly haired blond. Soon Ty quickly let go and nodded. "Welcome..." Then Ty went back to sipping his drink.

Figuring he had enough to drink, Dean looked down at the table and sighed. He was a little disappointed those strong arms released their grip and moved away. "I'm Dean." He mumbled softly.

Tiberius looked over to Dean. "... I.. I am Tiberius"

"Nice to meet you." Dean glanced up and gave a small smile. "You don't seem like the partying type."

"No... No I am not... I was dragged here by my best friend." Ty finished his drink. He looked over to where Donnie sat. "I don't like large noisy crowds and people I do not know... I was just about to leave."

"Oh, I see," Dean figured he was classified under the 'people I do not know' section. Looking away, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I bumped into you."

"It is ok... I have always been told I need to get over my reclusiveness and make new friends. So.. I guess you are a new friend," the giant gave a little smirk. Then he gave the smaller man a little shoulder bump.

Looking back, Dean smiled a bit. "I wanted to come talk, but you didn't look on the mood so," he trailed off when he realized he was babbling.

"Well like I said, I have a hard time with large crowds and new people..." He looked at his watch "Look I have to get going. I have to work in the morning. Would you like a ride home or anything?" Ty notice a strand of blond curls that had fallen in Dean's face. A large hand reached up and move the strand behind the smaller's ear. 'Damn... he his so handsome.'

Looking into the taller's eyes, Dean blushed as Ty tucked a blond curl back. "I rather not drive home drunk, but you don't need to drive me I can walk." He got up, legs almost giving out. "Second thought, that's a kind gesture."

Tiberius quickly moved to Dean's side and caught the wobbly man. "Looks like you had a little too much..." Ty giggled as he helped Dean stand up. "come on... I will take you home"

"Thanks," The pooped out partier leaned against the giant. Being a little closer, Dean realized that Tiberius gave off pleasant scent; he didn't know of what, but the tall man smelt nice. As the two start to leave, Dean tried to not blush, being so close to Ty. Though it could have been mistaken for the alcohol flushing his skin.

Ty held Dean up. The web-page designer managed to pull out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in the table. Then giant readjusted his hold on the smaller man and started to head to the door. Donnie, Ty's roommate, spotted the big guy and trotted over to his friend. Donnie smirked as he saw Ty holding a man in his arms.

"You are welcome" As Tiberius started to walk out. Soon, Ty noticed Donnie walked over to him. The tall man groaned.

"Ooo... Well Ty... looks like you got a 'new friend' or 'boy friend'?" Donnie smirked

Ty looked down at Dean, then to Donnie. The tall man's face flushed bright pink and glared at his presumuous roommate, "Yeah Donnie that is it..." Ty said sarcastically "I have a new boyfriend and we are going to his place and have sex." Ty rolled his eyes and start to walk out of the bar

"Don't be late for work tomorrow" Donnie laughed.

Dean's ears burned hearing that, and he tried to stay quietly still, even though though he was still a bit shaky. "Wow, interesting jokes he's got." He mumbled when they were outside the club

Ty tried to not blush, his friend loved to toy with him "Ya... Don knows I am a recluse and he likes to... make me out to be someone I am not" The odd couple walked to Ty's car. Holding Dean close, the tall man unlocked the passenger side door and helped Dean in "What is your address?"

Nodding, the smaller climbed inside and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "It's four blocks straight and then hang a left. First house on the right side of the road."

"Ok..." Ty replied as he reached over to buckle Dean in.

As the giant leaned back up, green eyes caught brown eyes. Ty stared, locked, looking over Dean's handsome face. Dean gazed back at the man who offered him a ride home. Though only a couple minutes passed, time felt like it stood still. The desire to lean in, pressing lips to lips, lingered in the air. When Dean decided to lean forward and close the gap, Ty snapped out of his daze and pulled away. Seeing the tall man retract, Dean blushed and looked down as the door was shut. In some ways the, passenger was disappointed that lips didn't touch, but he guessed Ty pulling away was good. Who knew what would happen if they kissed. Both men felt the animal magnetism, and both were trying not to fall over the primal edge. The tall man desperately tried to search for words as he shut the passenger door. Ty walked to the driver side as his mind raced to come up with a conversation. Climbing into the car and still thinking, the driver realized his passenger did not live too far away from him. Ty started the car and started off to Dean's place

"You know, I live a couple blocks away from you." Ty finally said.

"Really?" Dean tilted his head back against the head rest, eyes closing. "Where at?"

"At the Destiny Place Apartments." Ty smiled. Turning out of the parking lot, the driver started the journey to his new friend's place. Remembering the directions, Ty drove four blocks straight down. While waiting to turn left, the web-page designer looked over to his handsome passenger. The light turned green. Yielding to the oncoming traffic, Ty spotted the place Dean was talking about. When traffic was clear, the driver turned left and pulled up to a house. "Right here, correct?"

"The Destiny Apartment? I know where those are at; they are very close." the smaller smiled. "Yeah, there," Dean nodded. "Thanks a lot for driving me. It was probably a nuisance."

"Na... I was wanting to go home anyway. Here... let me help you inside at least... Looks like you are still a bit wobbly" Ty got out of the car and went to the other side. He opened the door and helped Dean out by unbuckling the seatbelt. As the driver lean over his passenger again, warm breaths escaped Dean's mouth and traveled to Ty's neck. Closing his eye's, the tall man mentally moaned. Pleasure spikes shot through the entire six foot four body, and Ty bit his lip as he help Dean out of the car.

As Dean was assisted out of the car, the smaller man gingerly wrapped his arms around the giant's shoulders. Dean's lips came in contact with Ty's neck accidentally, and Ty froze for a moment as he felt a pair of soft lips on his neck. The sensation sent electric shockwaves coursing through his body. Realizing his lips were on Ty's neck, Dean quickly pulled away and blushed. The giant's skin was smooth and warm, and the urge to kiss the giant's again was growing stronger. Oh how Dean wanted to give in and have a night of hot, heavy, fuck session. To get lost in pleasure of having the tall sexy man take over the five foot eight body. Reluctantly, the drunk man resisted his desires. The smaller man shook his fantasy away as Ty stood him up and held the wobbly man tight. The pair walked up to the front door, where Dean fumbled to put the right key in the door. After a few moments, the key was found, and the new challenge was sliding the key into the hole. The man clinging on to the giant mumbled 'Christ' and nearly dropped his keys. Ty smiled and tenderly reach out and wrapped his hand around the fumbling fingers and unlock the door. Dean held back a little giggle. To think a stranger being so kind to drive take the smaller man home, and help him into the house, Dean felt like he died and gone to heaven. Once in and the door was shut, the odd couple made their way to the couch and the curly blond landed in the couch with a flump.

"You are so wasted" Ty shock his head as he sat next to Dean.

Dean sat up some and attempted to remove his shoes. "I never drink." he giggle. Leaning over a little too much, the little man nearly cracked his head in the coffee table.

"Yeah... and I am the Easter Bunny... fluffy tail, ears and all" Ty manage to catch Dean. before Dean's head hit the table. Bringing the plastered man back up, the web-page designer bit his lip, "Um... here let me assist you." Ty brought Dean's feet into his large lap and took off the the smaller's shoes and socks. 'Wow... he as great looking feet.' Ty started at Dean's feet.

Embarrassed about nearly cracking his head, and Ty saving him, Dean imagined Ty in a playboy bunny outfit. The small man blushed profusely, while his shoes and socks were slipped off. Oh how would he love to see this giant, toned, sexy man in a Playboy bunny outfit. The image of the giant in skin tight bottoms, with a tail pinned into the back, white cuffs resting on large wrists, a bow tie with just the collar sitting on the muscular neck, and cute white bunny ears residing on top of the straight long blond hair. The curly blond blushed as he imagined his new friend in a sexy bunny suit. Feeling his legs being moved to the floor, the image of Ty in an bunny suit faded. Dean took of his jacket and quickly laid it in his lap to hide his bulging pants.

'Shit...' Dean mentally whined. He wanted Ty so badly. Soon he turned his gaze to Ty speaking to him.

"Ok... so will you be crashing on the couch, or your bed?" Ty smiled.

"In my bed I guess," the curly blond yawned, words slurring together. "You don't gotta do this," he placed his hand on his knee and pushed himself up.

Ty shrugged. "Ya well... I just can't see a new friend get hurt while drunk of his ass... So I will make sure you get to your bed ok" He stood next to Dean just in case the small man needed to support.

"Thanks," Dean leaned heavily against the giant, and rested his head on his the towering arm. When the two men entered to the bedroom, Dean looked down was they walked to the bed, "I feel sorta bad."

"Hey," Ty looked straight into Dean's eyes after he sat the still wobbly man on the bed. "Don't worry about it. Now I hope you don't expect me to help you get undressed." But in some ways he has hoping Dean would allow him to remove the pants.

"I wouldn't ask a practical stranger to," he chuckled and laid down. "We'd have to go on a date before I asked that." Dean joked. Actually he wanted Ty to.

Ty blushed 'A date?... is he serious? Is he suggesting he likes other men? If he does like other guys, I might have a chance. But he is drunk, and this man could be just rambling.' he thought. "Uh-hu... well like that would ever happen. You have a good night... I will let myself out." Ty said quietly and got up. He stood there for a moment and brown eyes met green eyes once again. 'Tonight is too good to be true. I will never get to have this man.' Ty sighed and turned to leave.

"Ty," Dean sat up and grabbed the tall man's wrist. Dean was quite surprised at what he did, and let go after a moment. "Maybe I can come visit you sometime?"

Ty turned around and looked down at the man hand grabbing his wrist. He was lost for words. Yet for some strange reason when Dean let go of his wrist, Ty wanted his new friend to hold it again. He smiled and nodded. 'Well, here is hoping.' The giant though and took out a small piece of paper to write down his number. Ty gave his number to Dean and smiled. "Yeah, sure... call me some time."

Taking the piece of paper, the curly blond smiled at the piece of paper with the phone number in it. "Yeah, I'll do that sometime." He grinned up at him.

Ty looked into Dean's eyes as he smiled. Ty turned away and blushed. "Sleep well and see ya around," Then he walked out of Dean's place, got into his car, and drove home. On the way home he replayed the night's events in his mind. He had met a hot, young, sexy guy. Dean, whom seem's to be interested in the tall man. Thinking about the way Dean moved on the dance flood made Ty's pants tighten a bit. "Damn... Nnnn... I have never had a guy effect me so much. I will have to jack off tonight." He told himself as he pulled up into his parking spot. The giant climbed out of his car and went up to his apartment on the third floor of Destiny Apartments. Ty unlocked the door and found Donnie, his roommate, on the couch watching a movie. With a huff, the recluse started off to his room.

"See Now... what did I tell you... I knew you would meet someone new~" the Donnie smirked. "So... tell me what happened... and don't leave anything out."

"Not now D... I am tired and want to go to bed." Ty past his roommate and shot a 'Please drop it' glare to Donnie.

"You did at least give him your number right~?" Donnie pressed on.

"If I said yes will you shut your mouth about it?" Ty stopped and scowled at his pushy friend.

Donnie nodded his head and begged like a puppy.

"Fine I did... Now can I go to bed?" He started up to the apparent

"So... are you going to see him again?" Donnie followed

"Don't know. It is up to him... I don't care either way." he replied with a lie and starting off to his room again. "He was drunk, and some people do stupid things when the are drunk."

Donnie gave to thumbs up, "Here is hoping."

Ty just shook his had and went to his room. He shut and locked his door and took off his coat. The giant looked around his room and looked at the bed. Images of Dean laying in the California king sized bed filled Ty's head. "Ya... here is hoping..." Ty smiled and then walked to the master bathroom. He took off most of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and placed them in the hamper. Then he brushed his teeth and used the restroom. Sluggishly, Ty walked over to his bed and flopped down. Closing his eye's, images of Dean came into view. Slowly a smile crept up on the tall man's lips. He was remembering how the man, with curly blond hair, danced provocatively. Hips swayed like tall wheat in a gently breeze. Ty moaned as he felt his body give into the fantasy. Soon his boxers tented, and Ty couldn't help but give into what his body wanted. Laying on his bed, Ty reached down and wrapped his right hand and start to slowly stroke his member. He let out a shaky breath as he scrummed to his body. As he pleased himself, Ty thought about Dean's facial expressions. The half closed lust filled eyes, cute perky nipples, curly hair bounce with every thrust up. "Oh Dean... Yeah!" Ty called out. The right hand quickened, and a moan escaped Ty's lips. Soon the coil in the web-page designer's belly start to tighten. Panting, he increased the stroking. "Oh Fuck... Nnnn." Ty groaned. The only image that flooded Ty's mind was Dean riding his eight inch long cock. Soon the tall blond's head snapped back, the left hand cupped the tip of his member, and a deep growl was heard as he came. Slowly Ty's heart beat and mind clarity returned to normal. He looked a the mess in his hand and cocked a brow. 'Never came that much before' He thought. Ty carefully sat up and grabbed a tissue, and cleaned off his hands. After his hands were cleaned, he carefully eased his member back into his boxers. He threw away the tissue and went to wash his hands. After he washed his hands, Ty crawled back into bed, turned off the light, and soon fell asleep with Dean in his dreams.

Just a few block away, Dean smiled. He reflected on the events that had just accrued and held fast the that little piece of paper. Soon he had curled up under his covers and slowly fell asleep with his new friend, Tiberius, on his mind. That little piece of paper, containing Ty's phone number, would prove to be the key to a new path to, what maybe, a new love.

Though Tiberius was not a partier, the night his roommate dragged him out for a night on the town, could have been the night Cupid had struck. Meeting Dean may have been the best thing that could have happened, and it was all because of the bar.


	3. Morning After

Morning After

"Ty- Tiberius!" Dean cried out. "Oh God... More... harder"

"Oh Dean... I am getting close... Oh baby..." Ty gripped Dean's hip tighter. The giant was closing in on his climax.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!" a strange sound started to fill the room.

"Damn it... what is that beeping?" Ty growled. Soon the beeping got louder. The image of Dean started to fade away. The room became grey and cold. Soon the annoying sound was so loud that Tiberius moved his hand to find the thing that was making that buzzing sound. His hand found a little box and his finger fumbled out a couple buttons and pressed one of the buttons. He moaned in irritation and craned his head to see the time. "Fuck... Stupid alarm" He was having the best dream in a long time. Dean, the man he met last night, was riding him. Ty rolled to his back and looked down. "Shi-t! And I was getting to the best part too. I rather wake up to wet sheets than a hard-on from hell." Shook his head and got up to shower. He would take care of his problem in shower. About fifteen minutes later, Ty walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Man... That was one fucking hot dream." He shook his head and started to get dressed for the day. Once he was dressed, the web-page designer walked to the kitchen and made coffee and breakfast. He took his meal back to his room, started to eat as he turned on his computer and started his work.

Waking up a few hours later after Ty, Dean groaned at the hangover he had. Vodka always gave him killer migraines. Bringing an arm up to shield his eyes from the morning sun, he moaned. He soon realized a crinkling sound in his hand. To have held that little slip of paper all through the night was a feat most anyone would have failed. Yet Dean was looking down at that piece of paper with a number in his hand. "Tiberius..." he whispered smiling. The brief relief from his headache was short lived. Dean clutched his head and groaned. He wondered if his new friend would come over and comfort the ailing man. Biting his lip, Dean picked up his phone and dialed the number. Staring at the screen, a thumb slowly bent down and pressed 'call'. The phone started to ring.

The time was about noon, and Ty had paused his work for a few moments. Looked at his dishes, he decided to was them. The tall man stretched as he stood and soon took his dirty dishes to the kitchen and washed them. After his dishes were clean he went back to his room and plopped down on is bed. His mind wandered to the man he met last night. Ty smiled was Dean's face came into view and hoped he would call some day. Turning to his side and starting at his phone, Ty scoffed "Who am I kidding, he ain't going to call."

Just as he thought out loud, his cell phone started to ring. Startled some and wide-eyed, he looked at the number. 'No way... could it be... It.. That might be him...' the phone rang a few more times.

Sighing, Dean waited a moment. The line continued to ring. "Would he even want to talk with me? I was pretty drunk, and Ty could have took pity on me." Then some one picked up the other end of the phone.

"Well here goes anything," Ty finally answered his phone "H-hello?"

'He... he picked up,' hearing his voice, Dean's cheeks flushed a bit and he had to clear his throat. "Uh, Ty? This is Dean."

Tiberius' heart nearly stopped. Dean had called him. The man, he had met last light, had called him. Pushing his heart back into his chest, Ty grinned big "Oh... Hey Dean, how are you doing?" Ty really could not believe his luck. The angel from the bar was on the other end of his phone.

"I'm good," he sounded a bit nervous and excited. The tall man he bumped into had answered his call. Dean tried to play it cool and gave a little smile, "Other than my hangover." He laughed then groaned.

Hearing the little man groan, Ty bit his lip. Then he thought of a little plan. "Do you have anything for the pain. If not, I can bring over some headache medicine. I need a break from work anyway." Ty said smoothly. He hoped Dean would take the offer.

Hearing Ty's words, the man's heart leaped. How could events be unfolding so fluidly. Life never goes this well. Dean took a deep breath, "If you want, that'd be great since I'm out." He searched the drawer of the night stand beside him. "Yeah, I'm out. ANd for your troubles, I can make some coffee if you want."

The tall man stood up from his bed and paces the flood. He would be seeing Dean again. Oh happy days. "Sure I will be over in a few. Oh and You should drink some water. You are dehydrated and that is why you have a headache" Ty mentioned as he went to the restroom and took some Advil out of the medicine cabinet. Then he thought 'Why am I doing this for a guy I just met? Who cares... I might have just met the one.' He shook his head and grabbed his keys and wallet. "I am walking over since it is so close."

As Ty walked through the apartment grabbing the Advil and heading out the door, Donnie had just stepped out of his room. He over heard Ty on the phone and smiled. "Well, it looks like my big guy finally found someone." He watched his roommate leave in a hurry.

"I will make sure to drink some water," Dean promised. Practically beaming, the smaller man rolled up out of bed almost landing on his floor. He caught himself and popped back upright. "Thanks man."

"See you soon." Then Ty hung up the phone and pushed it into his pocket. The web-page designer was so over came with joy, he practically flew down the steps. Last night had to have been the best night of his life.

Going to the bathroom, the hungover man grabbed his cup from the counter. Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror groaned. He looked like shit. Blurry eyes stared down as the water filled his cup. Ty, that tall handsome man, was coming over. Suddenly the curly blond felt water pouring over his hand. He snapped out of his daydream and turned of the water. Dean chuckled at himself and downed the cup of water. Soon his stomach flipped. Clutching his belly, dean bent over the toilet and all that water came back up. He shivered at the foul taste.

In about 10 minutes, the tall man was over at Dean's place. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Nervously Ty waited for the door to open. "Hope he is ok..." the giant whispered.

After busy being sick in the bathroom toilet, Dean Heard the knock at the door. He wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet, and went to go greet his new friend. Opening the door, he leaned against the door frame. "Morning," he said a bit incoherently.

Ty started at Dean. "You looked like a semi hit you... twice!" Dean looked sick not hung over. Ty offered his arm to Dean and the smaller man graciously took the arm and leaned against it. "Here... Let's get you back into bed." Ty took Dean and walked him back to the bedroom. Laying Dean down, Ty cover this sick man with the comforter. "Do you have to work today?"

"Thankfully no. I went to celebrate last night since this is my week of vacation." Dean chuckled at the semi truck comment. the hung over man must have looked horrible. Using Ty as a crutch, and walking back to his bed, Dean looked up to Ty. "I'm surprised you came."

'Honestly I am a little surprised too, but I am happy I did,' he thought to himself. "Well... I couldn't just let someone deal with a bad hang over by themselves. I do this with Donnie all the time." The tall man smiled at his friend. Dean was still holding onto the long muscular arm

"Well good thing you got experience," Dean chuckled. Then he realized he was still holding to Ty's arm. He let go with a little blush on his cheeks.

Ty just smiled and reached in to his pocket and grabbed the pill bottle. Then sat on the bed next to Dean. "Here... see if you can keep these down." Without thinking Tiberius draped a arm around his smaller friend.

"Kay," Leaning on Ty, Dean opened his mouth, stuck his tongue, and waited for Tiberius to drop the pill on it. He was a bit surprised when the arm wrapped around him.

Ty blinked, looked at Dean, and smirked. "You want me to feed it to you?"

"Jus plop it on mah mouth," he said with his mouth still open.

The giant chuckled and put a couple pills in Dean's mouth. The image of Dean lips on Ty's neck came into view. Remembering the soft supple lips on his neck made Ty Shiver just slightly. Ty quickly shook that image out of his head. Then the straight haired blond got up and fetched a glass of water for Dean.

Retracting his tongue, Dean swallowed the pills and sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks." he called out as Ty went to get a glass of water.

Walking back Ty nodded, "You're welcome. Here... Now drink..." the tall man handed the man in bed the glass of water, and stood over Dean.

Being given a command from the beautiful man, Dean sat up and leaned agains his pillows and head board of the bed. He took the water, and this time, took his time drinking it.

Watching the smaller man drink, Ty raised a hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind Dean's ear. "Do you want anything light to eat? Do you have crackers for anything like that?"

"No," the curly haired sighed happily as Ty tucked a strand out of the way. "I'm fine now, thanks." Reaching a hand out to pat his arm he closed his eyes. "So, what made you come? I mean, even if you needed a break and all that, why come to my rescue?"

Ty though about it for a little while. Yes this man laying in bed was a the male version of the mystical siren and a dream invader, but in truth Ty really didn't know why. "You know... I just don't really know. I guess, you seem like a good person, and I just felt like helping you." He sat back down on the bed.

Dean blushed a little and handed the glass back to Ty. "So... um... Tell me a little about yourself."

Ty took the glass and placed it on the night stand. "Well I am a web page designer, and I work from my home. I enjoy small hang outs with very close friends. I am 25 and... well I like..." he paused... 'should I just tell him... Oh gosh... He does seem to like me.' Ty looked at Dean then to the ground.

Dean nodded with each detail, only raising a brow when he paused. He saw the man's actions and looked at him with concern "You... like... what?"

Tiberius' friends knew he was gay, but telling a stranger whom he had just met? He might just get shunned and kicked out. 'Well here goes everything.' He sighed and took the chance "... I... like ...other men... I am gay." Ty shut his eyes tight and waited for Dean's response.

"You do... you are!?" The smaller man eyes widened, and he sounded a little surprised. Taking a moment, he thought, 'How the fuck did he find such a cute guy who was gay too?' Dean leaned over to Ty and gingerly placed a hand on Ty's arm. he looked in to those big green eye and smiled, "Well...I'm bisexual."

Hearing Dean's words, Ty head shot around and looked into those brown eyes with astonishment. "You're kidding right?" Mentally Ty was doing cartwheels. He wanted to get up and dance because those three little words 'Well, I'm bisexual' meant there was a chance at love again.

"Nope," Dean removed his hand form Ty's arm and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

Oh how Ty wanted to just give Dean a hug. But the web-page designer just let out a big happy sigh and snickered. "Wow... I am kinda well... relieved..."

"Same," Dean grinned. "Good thing we got that out of the way, since that's sorta Important, ya know."

"Ya it is..." Then Ty just realized. Donnie. When his best friend hears about Dean, Ty will never hear the end of the gloating. "Oh Shit!... Donnie REALLY won't let me live this down now when he finds out." The tall man groaned and face palmed.

Dean bit back a laugh. "I hope he will not interrogate you too much."

Ty looked over to Dean and smirked. The sweet man, laying in bed, was just too good to be true. However it was Dean's turned to spill the beans a little bit. "Ok...So what about you? What is your story?"

"Mine?" The browned eyed man laughed. "Uh, I served in the airborne for two years in the military. My friend Reid and I were corporals together. I came back and now I work at that coffee shop down the block."

"Coffee shop uh? I bet you meet a lot of cute girls and guys there" Ty smiled

"Yeah, none of my type though. At one point I had a boyfriend I met overseas but he was in the military too and he just, I dunno went away." Dean replied

Ty pondered Dean's answer 'His type'. Ty looked at Dean and wondered 'I wonder what is his type?' Then the tall quiet man looked away from Dean, "Well... I am probably not your type either... you are partier... I am not."

"Well, I never said I didn't like quiet guys. They're pretty cute." Dean said without thinking. His eyes widened at what just can out of his mouth. "Oh, I mean uh, but that doesn't mean that I like you. I mean... I do... like you... but... uh." He became flustered and lost for words. "Sorry, that's, that's weird of me." He looked away and stared at the wall.

After hearing Dean, Ty stared at the flustered man and turned away blushing. "It's. .. it's ok... really it is."

"Still," Dean felt a bit embarrassed.

"I... don't really get called cute... it was ... nice," Ty said quietly.

"I'm surprised," The smaller man grinned a little. "Though, You might not go out often, I figured guys would be all over you."

The tall man shook his head. "Nyah... not me... I am not all that good looking..." Then some of his past started to creep up. All the names and torment he received when I was a kid. Even from his own family.

"Yes... You are," Dean said with a firm voice and smiled.

Ty combed his fingers through his blond hair. Getting complements on how good he looked unnerved him. "Thanks..." he muttered. All he wanted to do now was to run hide now. He has never been complemented like this. After his friends and family found out about him they rejected him. And he has been alone ever since.

"You okay? " Dean asked, seeing the look on his face.

Tiberius sighed, stood up, and walked away some. "I better get back. I need to finish the Web page by 2:30 today." Which was true. But he didn't want pity, so he was not going to tell his story to a stranger. No matter how cute and nice the guy was.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Dean turned away from Ty and felt a bit disappointed. Feeling like he most likely weirded him out, he quietly spoke, "Could I call you later? If that's okay I mean."

Shutting his eyes, Ty paused, turned a little to Dean, then looked away. "I will call you..." he just needed time. Then the giant started to leave.

"Okay," the smaller man sat up. Watching him go, Dean called out, "Thank you Ty."

Ty did not look back, He just left and headed home. As he walked home, his mind raced with last night's and the morning's evens. He started to reflect on how he acted last night. He did have a few drinks. The alcohol could have easily compromised his judgement and affected his animal desires. Oh how that man with the curly blond hair danced last night. Each move of Dean's hips and ass made Ty hunger for that sensual body. Ty was lost once again in his fantasy of Dean when a car honk at him. Snapping out of the daze, the tall man realized he almost walked into a busy street. Giving a sheepish wave Ty apologized. When the traffic was clear, the giant crossed the street and turned down the street to his apartment. His thoughts started to wander again but this time their were on this morning. Being more clear headed and sober, Ty wondered why he helped Dean by bringing over the Advil. Ty questioned the draw Dean had. And he started to curse his stupidity and self-esteem. No thanks to his teenage years, he hated to think what people will think of him. People he didn't know that would hate him because he was gay. With a heavy sigh, the tall man started up the stairs to his apartment.

A few blocks away, Dean was kicking himself. He had buried his face into his pillow, cursing. "Great, way to go, I just screwed that up." He rolled over to his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I just met the sexiest man on earth and I managed to scare him off. Just my fucking luck." He sighed and looked at the clock then his phone. "I doubt he will call me..." Then he closed his eyes and rested a few more minutes. Starting to feel better, Dean sighed and decided to get up. He couldn't help but think of Ty and his reaction when he called him cute. "All I can do know is hope that he will call back." He walked to the bathroom and decided to take a bath.

Walking in the door, Ty saw Donatello waiting. Ty just walked right pass his roommate and straight for his room. Being the noisy best friend, Donnie had to find out the details of TY's second encounter with the new love perspective. Getting up and trotting after Tiberius, Donnie followed his roomie to the master bed room.

"Well how did it go?" Donnie grinned ear to ear.

"He called me cute..." Ty said flatly.

"What... no way... really? See if you get you will meet others the like you..." Donnie walked up to Tiberius and patted him on the back.

"I don't know. I can't get get hurt again. I am better off alone. That way I don't get hurt" Ty sat at his desk and started to work on the web site again.

"Damn it Tiberius... you can't live your life alone. Am I not proof that people don't care if you are gay. I am straight as a stick pin, yet you are my best friend." Donnie spoke firmly

"He was drunk last night, AND that could still be affecting him now. I don't need that" he rebutted

Donnie pulled Tiberius away from the computer. "Look something prompted you to take him home, then go over to his place and see if he was ok. You like him enough to do that. And so what if he was just drunk. Maybe he was not... AND MAYBE he truly thinks you are cute..." Donnie looked at his friend square in the eye

Ty looked away. "And what if he was and just was saying it because of the alcohol?" He was on the verge of tears, and he hated crying in front of Donnie.

Donnie knew Tiberius far to well. He raised a hand to Ty's cheek and made those green eyes look at him. "Tiberius... Then I will be here for you to cry on my shoulder" the best friends said softly.

Ty only moved his eyes and looked at his phone. Then he looked into he best friend's eye "I wish you were at least bi..."

Donnie laughed, shock his head, and gave Ty a hug. "In your dreams my dear queer"

"Alright Donnie," Ty finally said with a smile, "I will call Dean back at 3:00 after I get my work done. I will give this friendship a chance."

"That is my boy, Don't give up so fast when you have not given the relationship a chance. You never know how things will turn out. Now get to work so you can play later." With those last words Donnie left Ty's room to do his own thing.

Ty just shook his head and got to work.

Meanwhile Dean had just gotten out of the shower and dressed. He looked at his phone "Mmm... no call yet." He wondered if Ty was even going to call him. It was about two in the afternoon now and the man's hope was drifting away. To pass the time, Dean worked on some chores. Still feeling the effects of the hangover, and felt a little tired, and he laid back on his bed tired even after fixing himself a pot of coffee. Pulling the blanket over his head to shut out the bright lights shining through his curtain, he closed his eyes. Soon he looked at the phone he decided to call his brother and tell him what had happen the last few days. The little brother hoped his brother would not over reacted to the news of a tall sexy man. But Mattheus was an over protective big brother, and in some ways, Dean didn't mind. Matt was in the military, which only emphasized his protectiveness of his little brother. Dean picked up his phone and dialed his brother.

The phone rang on the other end. "Mmm?" the older brother looked at his phone. "Dean... I wonder what he is calling about, I hope everything is ok." He answered the call. "Hey Lil' Bro, what's up?"

"Hey Matt, not much I just wanted to talk." Dean replied nonchalantly.

"Uh-hu, Dean... Anytime you say 'to talk', it usually means you met a guy you like and want to talk about him. Ok... so spill the beans." Though Matt was on the other side of the phone, he gave a brotherly smile.

"Big brother..." Dean whined. "Not all of our calls are about a guy... There have been a couple girls"

Mattheus laughed at his whining little brother, "Oh how I would love to see your cute pouting face right now."

"Umph... not funny Mattheus," the little brother murmured as Dean pouted some more. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Awe... What do you think big brothers are for. I have to give you a hard time. It is my job to."

Dean didn't say anything, but Matt was right. The older brother always picked on the younger brother, because that is what brothers do. "Ok... ok... fine. Can I tell you about this new guy or not?"

"Yes go ahead, do tell. Where did you meet him first of all?" Matt stopped picking on Dean and was all ears.

"At a night club. He was just sitting in the - " Dean was cut off by Matt.

"Dean!... I have told you I do NOT like you meeting anyone at those shady night clubs. You never know who you will meet. I rapist, serial killer, and god know who else"

"But Mattheus, listen... this guy is... I don't know seems... cool. I can tell... He drove me home, made sure I got to bed ok..." Dean was cut off by his brother again.

"HE DID WHAT!?... PLEASE Dean. Do not tell me you slept with this guy on the first time you met him." Matt was just about to jump through the phone.

"NO Matt... we didn't. Please just shut up and listen." Dean firmly replied. "After he helped me to bed, he left. He didn't to anything to me. But he did give me his number." he paused. Then when his brother didn't reply, Dean kept talking. "OK... so continuing, This morning I woke up with a killer headache-"

"You should drink plenty of water after you over do it on vodka little brother" Matt butted in.

"Ma-att..."

"Ok... Ok... I will shut up"

"Like I said, I woke up with a killer headache. I didn't have anymore medicine, so I called him and he came over and gave me some Advil. Then we talked for a little bit. Then..." Dean paused.

"Then..." Matt encouraged Dean to continue. "Oh and what is the guy's name?"

"Tiberius..." the little brother said quietly. "I called him cute and then he left. He said he would call me back but, I have not heard from him yet."

"Mmm..." Matt thought for a moment. "He must have had a hard life when he was younger. Your commented hit some sort of trauma switch and made him feel unworthy to hear such a kind word. You know, give him sometime. He may came back Ok?"

"Are you sure Matt? I don't think he will. He looked pretty upset." Dean sighed

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" The big brother said tenderly

Dean smiled. "No... Ok, I will give him more time. Thank you big brother."

"You're welcome squirt. I have to get going now. Ok? You have a good afternoon and Good luck" Matt said.

"You too Matt, have a good day." Dean smiled and hung up the phone. He looked at the time. 2:45 the clock read.


	4. Hopeful Hearts One

Ty looked at his clock. 2:45 P.M. The sound of computer keys typed furiously to finish the e-mail to let the costumer the web-page was complete. The web-page designer linked in the the web-page and sent the email. 2:55 P.M. Five more minutes until that fateful phone call. The tall man stood up and stretched then looked at his phone. With a big sigh and a worrying thought, the man picked up his phone and searched the call log for one specific number. He found it. Glancing at the clock again, he bit his lip. 3:00 P.M. Time to make that call. Ty closed his eyes and hit 'Call' button.

Being lost into his music, Dean forgot about a certain phone call. The music was loud and rang in his ears. Feeling as if someone was with him, the curly haired man opened his eyes and sighed. Soon music was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked down and spotted Ty's number flashing on the screen. A huge smiled spread across his face, and he quickly picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He asked answering it quickly.

The voice on the other end sound chipper and healthy. Ty smiled at the sound of the Dean's voice gave the web-page designer hope. "Hey it is me Tiberius. How are you doing?"

Feeling like a school girl, Dean giggled on the inside has he heard Ty's voice. "I'm good," he said softly. "What about you? You good?"

"I am done with work for the day... so good." Ty replied. "So... I want to say I am sorry for earlier. You know, walking out on you like I did. It was rude and I am sorry."

"No need to apologize, "Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was rude of me to be so forward."

"No Dean, it is not you... It was me, really it was... Can I come over? I will ... I will explain to you why" Ty said quietly in an apologetic tone.

Nodding, he realized Ty couldn't see it "Sure. Yeah, come over whenever you want man."

"Ok I will be over in a few then... Talk to you soon.." Tiberius combed his fingers through his long hair nervously and ended the call. "I do hope he does not pity me. I really hate pity." Grabbing his keys and wallet, Ty walked out of his room and started to the door.

"Donnie I am leaving..." Ty yelled out

"K... Glad to see you taking that chance" Donnie called back out.

Ty Shut the front door behind him and walked down the stairs slowly. He took his time to walk to Dean's place. Ty mulled over what he was going to tell his new friend and why he acted the way he did. "Man... I hope he will forgive me. I did act pretty self-centered, and I up and left him." Looking up he realized he was in front of Dean's place. Biting his lip the tall man walked up the front walk way and came to the front door of the curly blond's home. Nervously, Ty knocked on Dean's door.

Hopping up off the couch Dean scrambled to the door. He greeted his guest with a huge grin and welcomed him in. "Hey Tiberius!"

Ty gave a sheepish grin..."Hey."

"Come in, Come in. I cleaned the living room earlier so..." Giving a nod towards the room, he ushered Ty in. "Please have a seat. I am happy you came. I was thinking I would never see you again."

Ty walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well, there was that possibility, but I had someone talk some sense into me." he chuckled. "And you are looking better."

"Thanks to that medicine you gave me." The smaller chuckled, following the giant and sitting on the chair opposite of the couch. Dean turned to the tall man and smiled.

Ty looked over Dean over. The smaller man looked very welcoming in the pajama pants and t-shirt he was wearing. "And you look comfortable too."

"I probably look like shit though, " he grinned and looked down at his raggedy clothes.

"No ... I wear the same thing at home. The raggedier the better" Ty smiled. 'Also, the raggedier the sexier.' Ty thought.

Laughing, Dean nodded. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "So... What did you wanna talk about?"

Ty sighed. "How I acted earlier... Why I walked out... the I did..." he looked down at the floor. "And I am sorry."

"It's okay, I was way outta line." Dean offered a small smile. "It was rude just to hear your sexuality and then just blurt that you are cute. It wasn't right."

"No you're wrong. It was a nice complement. But with my past, it's a trauma switch. I have been burned in the past have been told I am freak, ugly, devil." Tiberius gave a little glance up to Dean then back to the floor. "And When I hear someone thinking I am cute well... You saw how reacted."

"Yeah, I get it." Dean put his legs down. He scooted closer to the tall man. "But... You aren't any of those though. Being gay doesn't mean any of that."

Ty looked at Dean and looked away. He remembered how the rest of the Hallas family treated the middle son. After finding out the son of a pastor was a homosexual, Ty's life turned for the worst. "Well tell that to my family... they rejected me and want noting to do with me anymore."

Frowning, the smaller scooted the rest of the way over to Ty. "You know, I went off in the military, the guys there were my family. After two years of having each others backs, they caught me with my former boyfriend, and I got kicked out." With a little smile Dean looked at Tiberius. "But You get new family though. Ones that matter and don't care about that stuff."

"Ya... I know. Even though I have Donnie, it is just hard for me though," the giant smiled thinking about his roommate.

"I understand," the smaller man looked at the giant and smiled. Kneeling on couch, Dean ran his fingers through Ty's mid-back length hair. The small hand soon rested in Ty's cheeks "You'll be okay. The universe doesn't make things happen for no reason."

A heavy weight seemed to have lifted from Ty's heart as the two men looked into each other's eye. Dean's hands emanated such warmth, and the web-page designer leaned in and nuzzled those wonderful hands. A deep sigh of relief escaped Ty's lips. "Thank you for calling me cute... pretty good looking yourself."

Sliding his hands off of Ty's cheeks and chuckled softly, Dean shook his head, "Na, I'm pretty average."

"I don't think so. I think you are well above average. Last night, on the dance floor with lights silhouetting your body, I thought I saw an angel." Ty gave a sweet smile at Dean.

"Pft, you just gotta say that. " Dean smiled and blushed a bit looking down away from Ty.

Ty gently grabbed Dean's chin and made the man look into two big green eyes, "I don't lie about good lookers Dean. You are extremely good looking." Ty breathed.

The smaller man blushed as the giant focused on him. Once again, time seemed to have stood still as eyes locked. With eyes laded, Dean felt his heart flutter wanting to kiss Ty. However the large hand delicately fall from the angle's chin and lean back some.

"So... um... what do you want to do now?" Ty blushed.

Shrugging, the brown eyed man blushed and looked at the ground.

"This is your place you have to pick." The giant smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Dean looked up. "I can order some food if you want."

"That sounds nice. Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Ty stood up and walked to the entertainment center and started to look through the movies. "So what movies do you have? Anything good?"

Getting on his computer Dean started to order the pizza. He turned his head to Ty and made a suggestion. "I got all the X-men movies and I got a couple war ones, surprise surprise."

Raising a brow and licking his lips, he grabbed the second X-men movie. "Mmm I have not see X-Men in a while... and Hugh Jackman is a hottie" He opened the tray to the DVD player and put the disc in. After closing the tray, the tall man turned on the TV and then walked over to Dean. "Does the second X-men movie sound ok?"

"Mhm... Sounds great, and..." Dean gestured to the computer screen, "Pick your poison... What kind of pizza do you like?"

"All meat please..." Ty leaned over Dean's shoulder and watch the curly hair man oder the pizza. Being so close to Dean's ear, Ty wanted to nibbled on it. The smaller's neck looked refined and soft, perfect for licking and kissing. A welcomed the scent entering his nose as Tiberius silently took a whiff of Dean. Ty bit his lip and held back a moan. 'Damn, Dean smells so good.'

"Ok, The pizza is on its way." Dean said, snapping Ty out of his trance.

When the smaller man turned around, both faces were face to face. Ty was enjoying the closeness and did not realize Dean had turned around. once again eye's met, Ty pulled away quickly, a little embarrassed. With a nervous chuckle, Ty tried to strike up some conversation. And he was going to be daring about it. "So... um... besides partying, getting drunk off your sexy ass, and bringing guys home, what do you do for fun?"

"Sexy ass?" Dean snorted, standing up from the chair leaving the giant behind and walking over to the couch. "I like to practice music and writing and art." He smiled. Once to the couch, he leaned back and let gravity take him fell into the couch. The smaller man snuggled in and smirked at Ty. "What of you... what do you like to do for fun?"

Ty shrugged and followed Dean and joined the smaller man on the couch, but he sat on the side not taken up by Dean's feet. "I like going for nature walks and hikes. I also dapple in ceramics." The tall man could not help but examine the male laying on the couch. Mentally he lick his lips. "Ceramics is a stress reliever for me."

"Ceramics is fun." Dean smiled. "Diverse guy." Then the man laying down caught Ty looking at him. Dean knew that look and he sat up some. "Hey what are you looking at?" Raising a brow.

"Mmm nothing too in particular. Just remembering a certain guy I was watching, with shoulder length curly blond hair, dancing with another guy and wishing how it was me instead." Ty just realized what he said, but it was too late. So he shrugged and added, "And for the record, you do have a cute ass?"

Dean's ears perked up at what Ty had just said. 'He was watching? He was really watching me dance? Oh god... I bet I looked like a fool.' Then when the tall man commented on the little man's ass again, Dean gave a death glare to Ty. "Really? We are talking about my ass again?"

"I tell it how a see it Dean," Ty grinned. "Besides, I know you had your eye on me right?"

Frozen, Dean blushed and nodded, "Yeah I did."

"So, why?" The tall man nudged the smaller's feet. "Why choose me? I am just your average guy."

"You... you just seem different. Different from every else in the club." Sitting up and scooting next the giant, Dean smiled and nudged Ty back.

A eye brow raised. Ty didn't think he was different. If he was, then he was just a quiet nobody. "Different? You mean a quiet nobody."

"Quiet yeah, a nobody? Nah." Dean looked at Ty. Smiling, the smaller man nudged the taller man softly again. "I can tell... You are special."

Ty scoffed and shook his head. "No. I am not. I am just me." Ty said softly and nudged back.

"Being yourself is pretty damn special." Dean scooted closer and poked Ty's side gently, chuckling.

"Mmm... nicely played" Ty playfully scooted away. He knew where poking could lead to. Not that going further was a bad idea, but they had just met, and Ty just wanted to get to know Dean a little more. "Hey... no poking now. Poking leads to tickling, tickling leads to wrestling, then wrestling can lead to..." He raised a brow and smirked.

Ty's explanation peaked Dean's interest. "You are right. Later?"

Dean's playful expression intrigued Ty. The tall man scooted closer and leaned closer to the angelic face. "Maybe~"

"Ty?" Dean said softly inching closer.

Brown eyes met green eyes again and gazed into each other again. "Yeah?"

Dean was just about to say something when the door bell rand interrupting the two men. 'Damn it!' Dean cursed. "I... um... The pizza is here. I guess I should get that." The smaller man got up and greeted the pizza deliverer. After thanking and tipping the man, Dean closed the door and walked back to the couch. He place the pizza on the coffee table and lifted the pizza box lid. "Mmm... smells great. Oh... What do you want to drink? I have Coke and Dr. Pepper."

Ty grumbled at the timing of the pizza deliverer. 'Great what timing,' The tall man watched Dean walk to the door. A small smirk spread across his face as he watched Dean's perky little ass sway as the smaller man walked to the door. 'Such a perfect little ass... Mmm.' After Dean got the pizza, Ty adverted his eyes and smiled when his friend returned with pizza in hand. Watching the lid of the box be lifted, the aroma of pizza filled his nose. "Mmm... Ya it does. So good. A Coke please." Then out of the blue a loud growl emanated from Ty's stomach.

Both men stared at each other, and they laughed. Grabbing a paper plate, Dean place a piece of pizza on the plate and handed it to Ty. "Looks like you need to eat first Ty." Then Dean walked the refrigerator and grabbed the drinks. He walked back the couch sat next to Ty.

"Yeah. I have not eaten since breakfast. I have been too busy with work." Ty grabbed the remote and started the movie. "So... Who is your favorite X-man. I love Wolverine. He is so hot."

Dean sat back after getting a slice of pizza. "I can't handle Nightcrawler, he's too cute." He said opening his soda and taking a sip.

"Mhm... He is my second. Just think of what that tail of his could do, and his german accent make me melt." Ty then took a sip of his drink. Then the he leaned back and started to watch the movie eating pizza.

Dean's eyes widened and a evil grin developed at the Ty's comment. 'Oh really?' the smaller man mentally said. Dean put his plate down and leaned over to the tall man. Tucking the long blonde hair behind an ear, smaller man leaned over and seductively spoke in German. "Ooh, Sie wie deutsche?" He chuckled.

Ears perked at the foreign language. Ty slowly craned his saucer wide eyes toward Dean. "You... You can...?" the awe struck man stuttered. "You can speak German?" Instantaneously, a shiver shot straight up his spine. Ty desperately tried to control the shiver, but it was too late.

Giggling, Dean nodded.

Ty blushed, nearly dropping his pizza. 'Great he knows me weakness already' He looked away wanting to hide is fire red face. "I...um really like the German language..." he said softly.

"You do?" Dean raised a brow, smiling widely. " Es ist eine ziemlich heiße Sprache ist es nicht?"

Ty curled his lip and bit back a pleasure growl. 'Fuck... damn it...' Ty felt his body react and he fought it the best he could. "I ... um... don't understand it... but I enjoy hearing it..." He glanced "What... what did you just say?" For Tiberius, a cute guy that speaks German was his kryptonite. With Dean's sweet and sexy voice and the German tongue, the tall man knew the primal beast was going to break out soon. Putting his plate and drink down, Ty moved closer to Dean.

The curly blond smiled a bit inching closer to Ty, "I said, 'It's a hot language isn't it?' " Dean giggled. 'Oh this golden... I didn't have to try that hard to find this man's weakness.'

Ty smiled sheepishly at Dean. "Ya... Ya it is..." his heart as racing a little. "Say some more please." He wanted to hear more. He could not stop the beast within. His green eyes locked onto Dean's blue eyes.

Tapping his chin and thinking a moment, the Dean gave a sheepish smile. " Sie haben sehr schöne Augen und ich denke, sie sind gut aus." He blushed and closed the gap between their bodies some more. Seeing the giant melt as he spoke German, Dean leaned in closer.

"And what did you say just now?" Ty whispered. His heart felt it was going to leap out of his chest. He wanted Dean now more than ever. Ty was not sure if he would control his desires much longer.

"That you have pretty eyes," Dean gazed back at the transfixed male in front of him. "And I think you're attractive."

"Ya... you think so?" Ty blushed more. Now they were very close. So close to the point Ty was able to feel Dean's breath on his lips. 'Man I so want to kiss this man now.' Ty thought.

Nodding and waiting a moment, Dean wasn't sure what to do. Waiting for him, he swallowed. 'Ty please kiss me.' the small man thought. So close, yet so far.

"Tell me what you want from me Dean?" Green eyes examined the angel's face. Soon those eyes started to switch from angelic eyes to waiting lips.

"I-I, I want to kiss you," Dean said softly looking at the princely man before him.

Tiberius bit his lip and gulped. Then he slowly reached up and gently touched Dean's cheek. "Same here... I been wanting to kiss you ever since last night. After feeling your lips on my neck." he inched closer. "I want to feel those soft lips on mine." Ty said shakily.

"So... Can I?" Dean asked, voice still soft and he leaned into his hand. "I wanna kiss you too."

Tiberius didn't say anything. Once again green eyes looked over the angelic features. They finally landed on those pink moist lips. Closing in, Ty slowly closed his eyes, licked his lips and pressed his lips to Dean's. Independence Day had gone off in his entire body. All of his senses had erupted with pleasure. The dam of emotions busted wide open wave after wave of pleasure cursed through his tall body. Ty swore time had just stood still with his lips on Dean's. He didn't want to let them go.

A soft moan rose up into his throat, but Dean tried not to groan. Pressing back, he tilted his head a bit. 'His lips... so plush and warm. Oh god I want him more... so much more.' Dean mentally confessed.

Tiberius heard Dean moan, and that small sound triggered the on-slot of blood rushing to his groin. Ty suppressed groan and broke the kiss. His breaths were heavy and his gaze full of want. Ty smiled still holding Dean's cheek in his hand. "Anything else you want?

'Yes oh HELL yes... I want so much more!' Dean thought. Biting his lip, he breathed softly. Dean wanted all of Tiberius. All six feet and four inches. "Anything that you want." He said quickly.

Ty never like saying what he wanted. He always preferred to be the one to give and not to get. "No... what do you want?" He looked over Dean's body. His mind went back to last night. The image of Dean grinding against that unknown man became Dean grinding against Ty. He wanted that five foot eight body to be flush against his. Ty wanted for that perky little ass to grind against his groin. 'Fuck... Dean I want you so bad.' Then he kissed him again.

Kissing softly, Dean ran his hand Tiberius' his back. "I don't know...I don't wanna do anything you wouldn't wanna do."

Tiberius' breath hitched as he felt Dean's hand slide down his back. 'OH Fucking Hell!' He felt his pants tighten eve more, and he gave a quiet to control the beast within, Ty gently leaned Dean back onto the couch and hovered over the small man. Breathing heavily,Ty looked over Dean's body. He noticed a section the man's stomach which was showing due to the shirt being lifted some. Ty's large left hand carefully moved to the bare skin. Soft finger tip's lightly grazed the pale warm skin. Inching up, the fingers slid under the shirt, and then the rest of the hand joined the finger tips in caressing the foreign body. Green eyes targeted the erect member of the body under the giant. Because of Dean's boxers and pj pants, a cute tent formed. Ty's eyes said it all, and Dean's eyes answered back.

Brown eyes went wide when the giant leaned over him. Eight inches in height was a huge difference was laying down. Examining the man above him, Dean bit his lip. "Press... Press your hips against mine."

Hearing what Dean wanted, made the giants confined member twitch hard. The tightness start to become quite uncomfortable. "Are you sure?" Ty asked as he reached into his pants to fix himself. Just from his own touch, Ty moaned. "If I do, we could this, we might regret it." The giant's body was shaking from the rush of desire. All Ty wanted right now was to have Dean. He didn't care if tonight was a one time fling, because every fiber of the six foot four being was crying out to have this man under him.

Dean scoffed, "Are you gonna regret?" the angelic man asked. "Cause I sure as hell won't." He hardly knew why those word slipped from his lips, but he was confident he wouldn't. Brown eyes hungered for the six foot four man to take him. Two small hands slid under the tall man's ash grey shirt and glided up the long torso. The skin was hot. Almost too hot to touched it seemed. He felt the man quake. 'It must have been a long time for him to be shaking this bad.' Dean realized. "Tiberius?..."

Those few words and those damn soft tender hands was all Ty needed to hear and feel to go over the deep end. He knew the answer he was going to give. "No..." he growled and lowered is hips to Dean's. Grinding down just enough to feel Dean's member through his own pants, Ty closed his eyes as he felt Dean's harden member. He felt the pulsing of both bulges against each other. The giant relished the feeling of pure ecstasy flowing through his body. Every cell of Ty's began shooting off electrical shocks of pleasure from this simple action. When his mind finally took back the reins, Ty leaned in and kissed Dean again.

Kissing back, Dean raised his hips and gently ground them against Ty. 'Oh god yes. Oh god Ty... You... you feel so good against me. More... I want so much more.' Dean mentally cries out. His pants started to tighten more, and he rubbed back.

Ty gasped, breaking the kiss and pressed back harder. Suddenly his dream filled his mind. "Dean... Please... tell me... this is no dream." moving his kisses down Dean's cheek to his neck giving gentle bites.

Groaning, he blushed when he came to his neck. "No... it is not... If it is... I don't want to wake up either."

As Ty kissed Dean's neck, his hand roamed under his angel's shirt feeling the soft supple skin. "Dean... you're so soft." Ty motioned to Dean to sit up. When the smaller did, Ty took off the shirt. The giant paused with eyes wide as the his gaze landed on some scars on his angel's stomach. Leaning up, large hands timidly brushed over the raised damaged skin. Wonder and concern filled two green eyes and mentally questioned the angel beneath.

"Wh... What?" Dean saw the look in Tiberius' eye and looked away. He pushed Ty's hand aways and wrapped his hands around his malformation. 'Great... He is going to reject me now...' Dean thought.

"Dean?..." Even Ty's voice was soft and filled with concern. "... wh- how..." Watching Dean push the large hands away, Ty sighed. His hand moved back down and gently guided the small hands away from the scared stomach. Ty started to trace the outline of the old wound with his finger and leaned over to kiss Dean's forehead. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"The scars..." the angel started. "...War zone. I... I was in Iraq... got hurt pretty bad..." Dean wanted to cry. He didn't want the connection he had with Tiberius Hallas to end. The curly blonde wanted the giant god. He didn't dare to look back at the man looking at the scars in fear of rejection. Dean twisted his body some and started to grab his shit when two large hands pulled the angel back up and started to trace the old battle scars. Being kissed tenderly made Dean kiss back. Braking the kiss, Ty shook his head, smiled, and started to caress and examine his body again. Dean watched as Ty scooted back off of his legs some and bent over to the imperfect belly. Soft, caring, tender lips started to brush over and kiss the old battle wound. While kissing, two large green eyes watched two brown eyes begin to well up in tear. 'He... he still want's me?'

"Dean... my angel... your imperfections make you perfect for me." Ty carefully licked the outline of the scars and kissed every inch inside the line. Then Ty slowly inched his way up the center of his angel's front, and then to the jaw line stopping at the ear. Ty whispered, "So, do you have anymore scars?"

Dean breathed out feeling the licks and kisses. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought anyone would want him including his scares. He gasped as Tiberius traced over the edge of the scares. The skin seemed more sensitive and made him quake. Dean moaned and his voice shook. "Yes... my... back too."

TY made a mental note to kiss and love every inch of Dean's back where scars were. Then the giant started to kiss back down the pale chest and soon moved to the left pink erect bud. He took it gently into is lips and sucked on it. The giant's large hands caressed the damaged skin, loving texture feeling. Ty was bound and determined to let Dean know he was wanted. Ty's mouth moved to the neglected nipple and started to nipple lightly, as his left index finger and thumb pinched and tweaked other delicately.

Moaning softy, Dean's hands raised and tightened around to Ty's shoulders. "Ty, feels good." Dean's breath hitched as a large hand gracefully touched his scares. The smaller man arched his back Ty explored. The licks and nibbles shook him to his core and made his body quiver. His mind swirled around the words his large lover spoke. 'To think, this man, complete stranger would so readily accept me. Scars and all.' Dean grabbed onto Ty's shirt as pleasure shock waves flowed through his body. Soon to small hands moved down the bottom of the ash grey shirt and slowly pulled it off the giant's body. Brown eyes widened as the muscular abs of the web-page designer.

Ty moaned as two hands snaked their way up his chest. "Dean..." the giant panted. Those angel hands made Ty melt into a puddled. With eyes glazed over with longing and lust, Ty smiled and assisted Dean with taking off the shirt. For a computer geek, he was well toned and build. Ty made sure he would not be a unfit computer geek. He joined a gym to stay fit and healthy. Tiberius flexed his muscles showing off to Dean. Leaning down and licking dean's neck, he whispered, "You like what you see?"

"Absolutely," he grinned and lightly bit on his collar bone. Both of them were pretty fit and he couldn't help but admire the others muscles. Dean didn't have just a giant, he had a god. Hands traced each out line of Ty's six-pack. Dean could not help but to crave more of the giant god.

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
